


5 times Sherlock used science as an excuse for physical contact with John and one time he didn't have to

by crazy_echo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Science Experiments, Touching, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_echo/pseuds/crazy_echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Title says it^^ </p>
<p>Fill for this Prompt  http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21697.html?thread=126473921#t126473921</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Sherlock used science as an excuse for physical contact with John and one time he didn't have to

**Author's Note:**

> Now betaed by the great inherent-rhythm

**The 1st time:**

"John!"

He'd  just come back  from his biweekly shopping tour  to hear his name hollered before he'd even set a foot into their home.

Fearing the Worst (something burning, blown up or riddled with bullet holes) and hoping for the Best (a new case, an exciting experiment that won't destroy their accommodations,) he grabbed his shopping bags, and kicked the door closed behind him, and hastened up  the stairs.

 

He was barely through the door when  the consulting detective snatched the bags out of his hands and dumped them into the random corner.  John didn't even have time to protest before he was shoved into the kitchen and forced into a chair.

"Ah Sherlock, you can't just do that!"

"Of course I can. You just need to lose the trousers before we can continue", he added matter-of-factly

"What for?"John asked, a little bewildered and no less uneasy.

"An experiment of the  utmost scientific importance!"

"I highly doubt it is scientifically important that I lose my pants."

"You could leave them on, I suppose,  but I can't guarantee their intactness, and I know how protective you are of your clothes."

Resigned to suffer his fate, John first rid himself of his jacket before he reluctantly lost his shoes, socks and trousers to Sherlocks impatient fingers.

Grabbing the armrests in expectation of something unpleasant, he certainly wasn't prepared for Sherlock to kneel before him, lift one leg onto his lap, and start to draw checkboxes onto his skin, while his other hand found it's place on the underside of his upper leg , fingers coming to rest on the sensitive skin of the inside.

"What exactly are you doing?" questioned the doctor, not quite sure he wanted to know.

"Testing the most effective hair removal method, obviously."

Well, at least there were no dead body parts involved this time.

 

**The 2nd time:**

Something was up, first the tea had vanished, then the biscuits and lastly his secret stash of chocolate. And now Sherlock was insisting that he do the shopping himself - hopefully he wouldn't forget the milk.

"What is all that?"

"Healthy food."

"Why? You barely eat, and certainly not very healthily."

"It's not for me -it's for you!"

Before John could remind him that his last physical had turned up exceptionally results  for his age,  a piece of fresh pineapple was being  shoved into his mouth, next followed by a strawberry: long, graceful fingers  pressing insistently against his lips, feeding him. After a few  automatic chews  and swallows, the doctor wrenched his head away to escape his persistent flatmate.

"What the hell? I don't need to be fed, and I can certainly decide what - and when -  I eat."

"It's an experiment!"

"What exactly does shoving me full of food have to do with science?" the older asked bewildered.

"Not just food, _healthy_ food. Do keep up, John!"

Massaging the bridge of his nose, the blond took a deep breath to calm himself.

"What exactly does shoving me full of 'healthy food' have to do with science?", he repeated.

"I'm testing the effects of nutrition on the quality and taste of sperm."

Nearly choking on his own spit John screeched: "Sherlock!"

"Bit not good?"

**The 3rd time:**

"Why didn't you wake me?" the doctor whined.

"You haven't slept in thirty-six hours, and you get rather volatile when you're  awakened", the younger said matter-of-fact.

"I think if it meant avoiding major sunburn, I would have been rather grateful", he winced.

So much for just crashing down under an open window to sleep, in midsummer - half naked.

Dragging himself up and making pitiful sounds, the doctor shuffled up to his bedroom and fell face first into the cool sheets.

Hearing steps follow him, he groaned: "Whatever it is, just let me die in peace."

Cool hands reached for him, feeling his forehead:"You're probably dehydrated - drink this!"

A drinking bottle was unceremoniously pressed against his lips. He took small sips, and his mouth filled with the taste of watered-down apple juice.

The steps retreated,  only to return a moment later. Something was placed beside his head, and he felt the bed dip down to his right.

"Do I want to know what this is?"

"I've always wanted to test the effectiveness of household remedies for sunburn."

An experiment - what else.

Gentle fingers started to spread something sticky onto his back, and a moment later the burning sensation lessened.

"I'm assuming that sigh means that this helps."

"Mmhm, " came the tired reply.

Gentle fingers worked over his back, and strange smells filled his nose:  parsley, gherkins, and yoghurt - among other things - but he couldn't care less if he ended up smelling like the sum of the contents of their refrigerator as long as the burning finally faded away and allowed him to sleep.

 

**The 4th time:**

He was sitting on the couch watching telly and enjoying a good cup of tea, when a hand  touched his neck and started applying pressure.

"What do you think you're doing?" the doctor asked mildly.

"Searching for your subclavianartery and applying pressure in order to render you unconscious," the consulting detective replied evenly.

John rolled his eyes: "Did you secretly watch Star Trek again?"

 

**The 5th time:**

"No, no, you're doing it all wrong. Sit down so I can show you!"

He switched positions with the taller man, and had hardly taken his place in the chair before nimble fingers swept over his wrists, binding them securely with rope -  looping it over his lap under the chair, and through his elbows, winding around his upper arms and around the back of the chair -and securely tying the ends together.

"Yes, alright, I see. Can you untie me now?" the doctor asked, a bit miffed.

"The whole experiment revolves around the escape, not the tying up," Sherlock replied loftily.

"It would not be expedient to untie you -  at the moment", he added as an afterthought as he saw the blond's features darkening.

 

**\+ 1**

Another case over, solved after merely twenty hours. They ordered take-out and ate it on the sofa while watching a senseless movie: usually the perfect way to mellow Sherlock out after a case before catching up on some sleep.

Obviously not this time, though.  The detective was increasingly restless - hands twitching, eyes roaming, searching for something but always ending up on his flatmate.

After few minutes John caught the younger's look with his. " You don't need an excuse, you know," he said with a hint of exasperation.

Taking in the petrified look, he reached for Sherlock's neck and slowly pulled the consulting detective's head down into his lap, gently stroking the dark curls.

After the initial shock, Sherlock relaxed into the caress and felt his lids start to grow heavier.

Before sleep could take him, however, the soothing motion stopped.

"Come on, I don't want to fall asleep here -  it'll kill both our backs."

Only grudgingly did he rise from his position and allow himself  to be dragged not to his room, but to the stairs.

At his surprised look, his blogger smiled at him, rose to his tiptoes, and kissed him soundly on the lips: "We'll use my bedroom, I think -  god only knows when you last changed your sheets!"

**END**

 

 


End file.
